Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6q - 7}{7} \div \dfrac{2q}{6}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{6q - 7}{7} \times \dfrac{6}{2q}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ (6q - 7) \times 6 } { 7 \times 2q}$ $a = \dfrac{36q - 42}{14q}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{18q - 21}{7q}$